


It Would Be Enough

by acciojd



Series: A Summer with Baz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, fiona pitch is a good aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: TW: child neglectSimon Snow spends his summer in a care home. He comes back thin and miserable, and that’s just completely unacceptable to Baz.It's 5th year, and in a moment of anger, Baz has invited Simon to spend the summers with the Grimm-Pitch Family.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: A Summer with Baz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	It Would Be Enough

_ **It Would Be Enough** _

**By: acciojd**

**FIFTH YEAR**

_**September** _

**Baz**

I didn’t find out until the start of 5th year that Snow went back to care homes over the summer. It’s a bit embarrassing it took me so long to realize. I consider myself exceptionally sharp, intelligent, observational. I pride myself in my grades. My mother was the top of her class at Watford, and I intend to be as well.

Despite that, I had no idea.

It isn’t that Simon is particularly clever or evasive. There is no reason I should not have realized.

But I have a major blind spot where Simon is concerned. I try not to think too hard about him because the feelings I find myself confronted with make my stomach turn. Easier to push them aside and ignore them. Easier to ignore him, as much as I could anyway.

It was jarring to learn. Simon arrived at Mummers a few hours after I did. We were both almost always the first people on campus. I loved being at Watford, summers away from the catacombs, away from my mother, were always harder. My father and I were distant, and Daphne, while she is as sweet as she could be, she would never be my mother.

Simon had shot up another few inches over the summer. I was still taller than him, I noted with grim satisfaction, but he wasn’t far behind. I noticed because the inches didn’t just stretch him. He looked positively emaciated. Sickly. Like he had not had a proper meal in two months. Like he had not had even an improper meal in two months.

I think it was a healthy combination of shock and concern that made me toss a bag of salt and vinegar crisps at him.

“You look like you haven’t eaten since last term, Snow. The Mage couldn’t be bothered to teach you how to scramble eggs or something?”

“What?” Simon said, staring at the bag of crisps as if he wasn’t sure if it would bite him. Clearly deciding his hunger over road his concern about me poisoning him, he opened the bag and began devouring it.

“The Mage, doesn’t he feed you over the summer?”

He looked at me for a moment before looking down at his feet.

“Care homes.”

“Excuse me?” I said, even though I had heard him just fine. “You stay at CARE HOMES over the summer?” That was outrageous. Simon is a mage. Mage’s don’t give up their children, and even if they did, now that he was one of the community, how did no one take him in over the summer? If not the mage, what about Bunce or Wellbelove?

Not to mention the side issue of how the fuck are they not feeding the kids enough in these care homes anyway?

But back to the issue at hand.

“Mage is too busy.” He said, eyes back on his feet and looking uncomfortable. To be honest, this was the most we had spoken probably in ages, I was a bit uncomfortable to.

I needed to find out more. But I also needed to make sure he ate something. I took a deep breath and reeled in my anger, I needed to logically solve the problem ahead of me.

“Come on Snow, let’s find some food for you.” I said, walking toward the door and motioning him to follow me.

He didn’t move. “Dining isn’t open until tomorrow for breakfast.” That was true. He missed the dinner slot before he got here. 

“I have a key to the kitchen.”

I swear if he could be looking at me with heart eyes, he would be now.

“Cook Pritchard is my cousin.” I explained, before he could ask any further.

He followed me mostly in silence as we walked to the entrance to the kitchen. Cook Pritchard knew I didn’t love eating in front of other people (although not why) so I had a key so I could eat in private if I needed it. It was well stocked and there appeared to be leftovers from dinner in the kitchen. Since I knew my way around the kitchen, I pulled out some cutlery for Snow and then a few of the dishes while he sat in awe at the one of the large prep islands.

I made myself a cup of tea and decided to let him at least eat a plate before I pushed further. He had no obligation to tell me anything, but I figured maybe some good will from the food would carry over to some additional information.

“You can’t stay with Bunce or Wellbelove over the summer?” I asked, after he had polished off his entire first plate of food and was moving for the second plate.

“Not enough room with Penny.” He said, glancing up at me. “And Agatha never asked.” He said looking down again.

I watched him eat another plate of food.

The next words slipped out of me before I even realized they were out of mouth.

“Next summer you’re coming home with me” I said. He looked about as shocked as I was that I said that.

What would my father think? Fiona? The Mage?

But I realized that I did not care at all. Simon Snow could not go stay at a care home. Especially when he comes back looking practically emaciated. I’ll deal with my father and Fiona, and they would just have to bite their tongues.

As for the preferable state of ignoring him in the summer and hoping my feelings disappeared? I loved him too much to let him starve. My discomfort was a small price to pay for his health.

“Baz.” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then looked back down at his food.

“Thanks.” He said.

**Simon**

I can’t believe Baz asked me to go home with him over the summer. I can’t believe I didn’t say no. How would the Mage react? Should I even go? I wanted to. I was so miserable over the summers. The other boys wouldn’t talk to me. I think my magic made them uncomfortable, even if they didn’t know what it was. I was always terrified I would go off and level the place. I was a ghost, and that wasn’t even addressing the fact that I was always hungry.

I skipped thoughts of the Mage, but I said something immediately to Penny when she arrived on campus. We have a pact not to keep secrets after all.

“Do you think it’s a trap?” I expected her to forbid me or send me right to the Mage or something. But instead she glanced over to where Baz was sitting and then looked back to me. She grimaced a bit, and I knew she must be really upset about my summer weight loss.

“No.” She said, with absolutely no fanfare or explanation.

“Pennyyyy” I whined, wanting more information. She always knew things I didn’t.

She sighed. “It’s the right thing to do. It is what the Mage should do. It is what my parents or Agatha’s should do. We don’t have a lot of room, but we should make some. Agatha should make some. Mage’s don’t let one of their own sit in the normal world.” She said with a sigh. “It really bothers me that mum and the Wellbelove’s don’t take you in, honestly.”

“Your place is pretty tiny, Pen.” I said trying to cheer her up. She looked at me, eyes wide and earnest.

“Yeah it is, but be honest, you’d be happy to sleep on a pallet in my room if you had the choice between that and a care home.” She replied.

She was right.

“I’ve never been to the Pitch manor, but my mum has for some function a few years ago. Apparently, it’s huge. You’ll probably get an entire wing to yourself.” She said with a smile.

I must have still looked skeptical because she continued.

“Honestly, Si, I think Baz probably was pretty horrified by what has been going on and forgot for a second that you’re ‘enemies’ and just did the right thing.” She sighed. “If you think it is a trap, don’t go. But I think you should.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and maybe I can visit. I’ve heard their personal library rivals Watford’s. I’d love to see it.” She said with a wink.

_**November** _

**Simon**

Ever since Baz invited me to stay with him this summer, we’ve been on some kind of informal truce. He doesn’t even sneer at me. We make small talk. I stopped following him to the catacombs (although that was because I found him crying at his mother’s tomb, and I felt terrible about that. Fortunately, I was able to sneak back before he saw me, I think).

Agatha and I broke up again. I think it is going to stick this time. She said I was distracted, that I don’t pay any attention to her, and most importantly that while she cared about me, she wasn’t in love with me.

Honestly, I was not that torn up over it. Which makes me think she was probably right, and it was probably mutual. Anyway, we’ve been getting along better than ever, and she seems much happier.

I didn’t tell her about spending the summer with Baz. I wasn’t even sure it was a real invite, new truce aside.

It didn’t come up again until November was coming to a close.

“Do you stay here for the Christmas holidays?” Baz asked. We were both at our desks, him diligently working, me doodling.

“I did first and second year. It was nice.” I said. “Quiet.” Then before he could ask anything else “They kept the dining hall open though, everyday but Christmas day. I just sneak enough food back here to last me the one day. It’s easy enough. Third year I went home with Pen’s family and last year with Agatha.”

Baz put his pen down and turned to me.

“And this year?” He asked, face expressionless.

“Probably will stay here. Agatha and Penny haven’t asked yet.” I said with a shrug. They still might, and I would never say it to Baz, but there is always the hope that the Mage will spend some time with me. Maybe even have Christmas dinner. He’s never mentioned any family, so I don’t know what he does. I used to hope he’d invite me with him, and well, I guess I never really stopped hoping.

This time, Baz looked contemplative.

“Come home with me over Christmas?”

I must have looked dumbfounded.

“You’ll get to see the place before the summer, make sure you’d rather do that than go to one of the homes.” Baz continued. I would think he was messing around, except he looked earnest. He probably didn’t realize that I’d rather deal with whatever his family could dream up than go back to a care home, as long as there was food.

I said as much, and Baz looked pained, but when he spoke his tone was light. “Yes, Snow, there is always enough food. We’ll have to find you something suitable for Christmas dinner, of course.”

Suit or not, that sounded more appealing than sneaking out food from the dining hall.

“Can I borrow one of yours?” I asked. I had one nice sweater from the Wellbelove’s but the closest thing I had to a suit was our Watford uniform. Sometimes, if I really needed something, the Mage would get it for me. I couldn’t stomach the idea of asking him for a suit for dinner with the Grimm-Pitch’s though. I still hadn’t told him.

“Sure, I have one at home that will fit you. It’s a little big on my shoulders, and the grey washes me out. It will do for you though.” Baz said with a shrug and then turned back to his work.

“Thanks Baz.” I said sincerely. I might be wrong, but I would swear he smiled.

I told Penny and Agatha at breakfast the next day.

“Baz did what?” Agatha said, shock evident in her voice.

“Invited him for the summer too.” Penny added unhelpfully, before turning back to her meal.

“He WHAT?” Agatha asked again.

I sighed and started to explain, but Agatha actually leaned back and said, “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

I leaned forward. “You think he’s plotting?” I asked, eager for some evidence that I was missing about how weird this entire thing was.

Agatha rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t. I think you should go and enjoy yourself. I think it be nice to have you two figure this out on your own.”

_**December** _

**Baz**

I decided now that Simon was coming home with me for Christmas, it was time to let the family know. I decided to start with Fiona. She was the one the most biased towards Snow, but also the one who tended to support me the most. I came out to her last summer and she basically snorted, told me that “men are pigs” but then poured me a glass of champagne to celebrate. In a rare moment of affection, she told me that she was glad I told her, and that I could always come to her.

So, time to put that to test.

“Basilton!” She said answering my call “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey Fi.”

It must have been my voice because she immediately dropped the caviler attitude.

“What’s wrong, kid?” She asked, more serious.

“Are you picking me up for Christmas?” I asked.

“Haven’t talked to Malcom about it yet, but I can just tell him I am. Why? Do you want me to? What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing. I’m bringing someone home with me. I wanted to give you guys a heads up…”

She interrupted me.

“BAZ! Who’s the lucky chap? Do I know him?” Great. That was probably not the best choice in wording. Of course, bringing someone home when I barely mention friends to any of my family is going to set off wedding bells in my Aunt’s head.

“Retract your claws Fi, it’s not like that. I’m bringing Simon home, and I wanted to give you some time to come to terms with that, because I want everyone to be kind to him.” There. It was out there now. I waited for her reaction before I continued to fight.

There was a few seconds of silent before she spoke again. “Simon Snow? The Mage’s heir?” To my relief she didn’t sound angry. She just sounded confused. I guess it didn’t make a lot of sense that I went from four years of bitching about him to ‘hey my roommate is coming home for the holidays.’

“Yes. Turns out, being the Mage’s heir isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Did you know he shoves him in care homes over the summer? He came back this year skin and bones. It was painful to look at. He’s been spending Christmas’s here sneaking food the day before because dining’s closed on Christmas day.”

I decided to play the poor orphan card. Snow would probably be mortified, but even ice queen Fiona would know that was wrong. She never had children, always saying she doubted motherhood would suit her. But, in the years following my mom’s murder, she always made sure Christmas had presents, she always made sure I was taken care of.

And Mage’s don’t abandon their children.

“That fucker.” She said. “Does the coven know? I cannot believe they let him dump that kid in a care home. That is outrageous. We should report him. He wants to call the kid his heir, prance him around like some show pony, and then dump him in a care home? That’s revolting.”

I could have let her spiral a bit, but I interrupted.

“So yeah. Claws away?” I asked.

“Yeah yeah, as long as he doesn’t give me a reason to take them out.” She said with a laugh. “I’ll pick you up. And the chosen one.” She stopped for a second. “Do you want me to talk to your father? Daph will be delighted to have him I’m sure.”

“Sure. That be great.” I didn’t feel like dealing with my father. I rarely felt like dealing with my father. Fiona would just tell him and it would be over, but if I did there would be a whole host of awkward questions, prancing around the “gay” issue. I haven’t actually told my father I’m gay, but I think he suspects. He hasn’t given me reason to think he’s going to disown me, but I’m sure he’s also not thrilled.

Ah well, he has got three other kids to focus on, and I’m sure they aren’t done. I suspect there will be another pregnancy announcement any day now.

I thought about what she said. Does the coven know? They must. Bunce’s mum is on the coven. Which means they are choosing to ignore it. Begging the question, why? Simon’s magic makes people uncomfortable, that is true. But in the history of magic, I do not think you could find another example of a magical orphan. And sending him to a home where other boys can poke and prod was like sending a time bomb into the world of normals. Didn’t he explode once already and take out the home when he was like ten years old? Why would they send him back and risk exposure again?

It didn’t make a lot of sense. I can’t believe I never questioned it.

I just assumed he went home with the Mage and went on whatever little missions together and had little team meetings about destroying the old families over hot cocoa ever night.

This whole thing was so wrong.

Two days before Fiona was set to pick Simon and I up, Penelope Bunce sat down next to me at the library. I raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to my work.

“You’ll be good to him, won’t you?” She asked. I felt my temper start to boil, but I kept my voice calm.

“Better then staying here alone, isn’t in, Bunce.” I growled, but to my surprise she nodded.

“Honestly, Baz, I’ve been thinking about it since you invited him to stay for the summer. There is a reason they’ve been turning a blind eye and letting him go back to care.”

“Sounds like you and your mum need to have a talk.” I said, but again she didn’t rise to the bait.

“I intend to.” She said looking thoughtful. “Baz, inviting him was really kind. It meant a lot to him, even if he doesn’t know how to show it. Even if his table manners will be appalling, he won’t necessarily say the right things, he’ll probably pick at you, and I’m sure he won’t thank you the way he should. But I know it means a lot to him that you invited him.” She finished and started to stand back up.

“Bunce..” I started, debating how I should respond to that. She stopped to look at me. “I’ll keep him well fed.” She laughed and left. I’d hate to be in her mother’s shoes when that confrontation happens.

**Simon**

I basically threw what few non-uniform clothing items I had into a small rucksack I had. It consisted of one pair of jeans, a sweater and a few t-shirts. Penny gave me two of her Watford hoodies to wear just so I’d have something to throw over my t-shirts. Honestly, it’s a little sad. I try not to think on it too much.

I throw my only other pair of jeans and one of the Watford hoodies on while Baz finishes his packing.

He has a picture on his desk of him a young child, maybe 3 or 4 in the photo. She looks vaguely like him, but I realized I’ve never asked anything about his family.

“Your sister, right?” I said, motioning towards the photo. “Will she be there?”

He looks over.

“Mordelia, yes. She’s five.” He stopped for a second before starting again. “There are twins too, they are just about 18 months. Isabella and Renata. They shouldn’t bother you too much. It’s a big house, and they sleep on the opposite side of where the guest room is.”

I smiled. For some reason I never pictured Baz with three little sisters.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m excited to meet them. I wish I bought them something for Christmas.” I said thoughtfully. It was true. I obviously had no normal money to buy them normal presents, and I didn’t have any familiarity with mage children, so I’m not even sure what kind of toys they would like.

Baz looked at me thoughtfully.

“The babies are happy to play with boxes. But I bought a few dolls for Mordi if you want to pick one…” He started.

“No, Baz, she’s your sister. I couldn’t.”

“It’s actually a good idea, she will warm up to you real fast if you give her something. I swear at 5 years old you really can buy their love.” He said with a laugh.

It was nice. Sitting and enjoying each other’s conversation. The Grimm-Pitch family had always been some sort of powerful evil force to me. I never pictured three children, three little girls who probably loved and looked up to Baz. I suddenly couldn’t wait to see them with him.

“Fiona should be here any minute.” He said spelling his large suitcase so it shrunk small enough to throw over his shoulder like a backpack. “She lives in London proper, but she will take us to the manor. She will probably stay a few of the nights over the break.”

Fiona Pitch. I had only seen her a few times with Baz, dropping him off or picking her up. She was always dressed as if she had stepped out of a punk music video, and she had a sneer that could rival Baz’s.

I tried to think of her as something else. She was Baz’s aunt. Headmistress’s Pitch’s younger sister. Did she have parents that were still alive? Any other siblings? Was she alone too? Was Baz the only thing she had left of her family?

When I started to think about it, she became less scary in my head. She could be an orphan too. An orphan whose older sister was brutally murdered by vampires.

Crowley.

I followed Baz down the stairs to mummers and sure enough, Fiona Pitch was leaning on the side of a fancy car where the school lot was. She had on ripped black jeans and a leather jacket over an old Sex Pistols t-shirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail, but I could see the white streak through her hair. I wondered if that was intentional or not.

“Fi, this is Simon.” Baz said, slinging his bag in the car and motioning toward me.

Fiona looked me up and down.

“You give the Mage any reason to hurt this family and I will personally destroy you. You understand?” She practically spit out.

“Yes Ma’am. Honestly, I’m just happy to have somewhere to go. I really appreciate the invitation.” I said. I practiced this with Penny. She though genuine happiness would be the best to make the best first impression I could.

To my relief she smiled at me. “Want shotgun, kid?”

“HEY” Baz yelled in protest.

“Where are your manors, Basilton? Snow is our guest after all.”

I smirked at Baz and hoped into the front seat. I know nothing about cars, but I knew this was the nicest car I had ever been in. It was immaculate too. Not a candy wrapper in site.

Most of the drive was in silence. Baz was insulting Fiona’s music, Fiona was insulting Baz right back, but with a clear comfort of two people who loved each other unconditionally. I let the bickering wash over me, it was almost familiar. It was how Baz acted with me now that we were getting on well enough. He still argued and challenged me, but it did not have the mean edge that it once did. 

I must have dozed off for a bit, because before I knew it, Fiona was elbowing me awake. “Get your game face on, boyo. You still have to deal with the rest of the Grimm’s.”

Then I saw the house.

No, the mansion.

The estate? Castle? What even was the right term?

“Crowley Baz, you actual live here?”

“It’s my mother’s family estate.” He replied, saying nothing more on the matter.

I grabbed my bag, feeling somewhat nervous as we walked towards the house. Before Baz even made it up to the door, it swung open and a blur of black and pink came out crashing into Baz.

“BAZ! BAZ! BAZ!” the figure shrieked, and I realized this must be Mordelia Grimm, behind her in the front door stood a beautiful woman who must be Baz’s stepmum.

“Hey bug.” Baz said, wrapping the small child in his arms. I watched her as she hugged him, pet his hair, and whispered excitedly. He smiled indulgently and when he glanced toward me, I felt something twist in my stomach.

“Let him breath, Mordelia” Ms. Grimm said with a laughed. Then to my surprise, she turned to me.

“You must be Mr. Snow” She said with a smile.

“Yes, Ms. Grimm. I’m Simon. Thank you for having me.” I said, trying not to be too obviously nervous.

“Call me Daphne, please.” She said and before I could even figure out what she was doing she had brought me into a hug.

A hug.

Like a mother.

I don’t know if I had ever been hugged like that before. Like someone was genuinely excited to have me home for the holidays. I could feel my eyes burning a little bit, and did my best to take a few steadying breaths. Daphne Grimm, bless that woman, seemed to sense that I was upset, and just held me for a few extra seconds.

When I gathered myself and looked back towards Baz, his eyes were softer than I had ever seen them.

That must have been what possessed me to meet his eyes and mouth “thank you.” 

**Baz**

I’m certain the Mage has told Simon that the Grimm-Pitch’s were all monsters. I’m not certain what he was expecting exactly. Maybe that my step-mum would purse her lips and look down at him? That my father would lock him in a dungeon and send the Mage a ransom letter? That my siblings, two of whom were babies, would subject him to torture?

Okay well that last part may actually be happening. Winter break is about 3 weeks long, and now that we are a few days into it, it’s clear that the twins think Simon is the greatest thing in the universe. When they are awake, they want to be with him constantly. There has been a lot of yelling of “SIMON! SI! SI! SI!”

Mordelia had a healthy skepticism at first, but even she seems to enjoy him.

I was never worried about Daphne. She won me over when she married my father, and that was no easy task. She seemed to have a specialty in motherless boys, and Simon was smitten.

My father was… well my father. A little cold, but honestly mostly confused by Simon’s presence. Daphne must have reigned him in somewhat, because while he wasn’t exactly welcoming, he wasn’t unwelcoming either.

I’m not sure what I expected would happen once we were here, but Simon and I have never been closer. We spent the days mainly walking the woods, hanging out in the library, and in Snow’s case, eating constantly. We had conversations that were deeper than anything we had in the years of living together.

He spent the nights in my room. The wraiths freaked him out, and he didn’t want to be put in another room for some reason. Apparently, he preferred the couch in my bedroom.

**Simon**

Turns out I sleep better with the sound of Baz breathing. Not that I would ever tell him that.

**Baz**

I thought week one went incredibly well. When it came time for Christmas gifts, Daphne, the saint she is, bought Simon a few sweaters, jeans, and button downs. Since she always bought me clothing, she was able to play it off as the universal gift for teenage boys, but I knew she was disturbed by how little non uniform clothing Snow seemed to have.

I don’t know what the mage’s salary is as headmaster, but surely, he could spare a bit to make sure his heir was provided for. He never seemed to be short of ridiculous leggings and tunics for himself.

It was sometime in that lull between Christmas and New Year’s, around two weeks into our stay that there was a knock at the door and Vera called for my father in a nervous tone.

Simon and I were sitting in the library, I was reading, and he was playing some sort of matching game with Mordelia. It was all sickeningly domestic.

“Davy. To what do we owe the pleasure? You know I won’t let you search again without a warrant.”

“Malcom”

It was the Mage. I barely had time to register that his name was Davy, before Simon looked at me and sprinted for the door of the library, stopping short just so he was out of view from the front door, but clearly in range to hear the entire conversation.

“A little bird told me that Simon Snow was here for the holidays. You can imagine how disturbed I was by this, since… well… you and I don’t see eye to eye, and he usually spends the holidays with me.”

I could hear the distaste in my father’s voice.

“Do you now? Does he spend the summers with you too?”

I took my place next to Simon and saw him flinch at that. I wasn’t sure why Simon wasn’t moving towards the door. If the Mage was coming to get him, I assumed he would leave and spend the new years with him.

Before the Mage could retort, my father called for Simon.

“Mr. Snow. Basilton. if you could please come to the foyer.”

Simon took a deep breath and stepped towards the stairs, I followed, as close to him as I could. I wanted to show support somehow. This seemed big, and Simon seemed so nervous.

The mage took a few steps toward Simon.

“Simon, thank goodness you’re okay. I’ve come to take you back to Watford.”

Simon took a deep breath, his inhale seemed sharp.

“Term doesn’t start for another week and a half. It’s a bit lonely there, sir.” He said voice uncharacteristically quiet.

“Will you be with him?” My father said. He seemed calm, but I could see the way his hands were clenching the walking stick he sometimes carried. His wand was hidden in there, but the Mage likely didn’t know that.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your concern. Simon is 15 years old. He’s more than safe and capable at Watford.”

“He’s a boy, Davy.” My father spit at the Mage surprising even me. I didn’t expect him to come to Simon’s defense. Then he turned to Simon. “Mr. Snow, you are obviously welcome to do as you please. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay, and regardless we look forward to having you next summer.”

I don’t think I’ve ever loved my father more.

Simon looked torn, but also relieved. He looked to me.

“It’s just another 10 days. It’s not a big deal.”

My heart sunk. I knew he had made up his mind. The Mage had called, and the Mage’s heir had answered.

“Sir, I just need to pack, and I’d like to say goodbye to Ms. Grimm and the children.” He said, voice a little surer.

I could see the barely controlled rage in the Mages eyes. I was suddenly extremely nervous for Simon.

“Come Simon, I’ll help you pack.” I said, dragging him from the foyer.

“I’ll be waiting outside.” The Mage replied. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

I waited until we were in my room, casting every privacy charm on the door I could think of.

“You don’t have to go.” I said, once I turned around to look at Simon. He was shoving his new clothing in the duffel. It made me wince, knowing how wrinkled it would get if he didn’t fold it properly. I reached over to start fixing it.

“I know. But I can still come back for the summer?” He asked, hopeful. I nodded in response and continued folding the clothing. His mind was made up. There was nothing I could do.

“Baz. I..” He started.

“I’ll see you soon, Snow” I replied. I was nervous I would start begging him to stay, trying to convince him If he said too much more. I reached into a dresser and found an old cellphone of mine. I quickly casted **Power Up** before plugging my cell phone number in it. I gave the phone. “In case you need me. Or just want to come back. Fiona and I will get you.”

I meant it too. We would. This whole thing feels wrong. Snow and I were just becoming friends, he was just fitting in with my family. This truce, friendship, peace, whatever you want to call it felt fragile.

I’m scared it will be broken by the time I get back to school.

**Simon**

Last year Baz would be calling me the Mage’s lap dog. Or his attack dog. Something like that. Now, it’s like he’s completely changed. He seems concerned.

We had been having a surprising amount of fun together. We’d been going on hikes around the property nearly every day, teaching the little ones how to make snowballs and snowmen, sipping hot chocolate in the library.

His family was nothing but kind and welcoming.

I met the Mage out in his car. He nodded at me as I through my bag in.

“I’m eager to hear what you learned. See if there is anything to report to the Coven. Malcom Grimm and Fiona Pitch are always riling up the old families. Treasonous snakes, the lot of them”

I felt my stomach drop. Did he think I went home with Baz to spy on them? Plus, he’s going to be disappointed. I’ve learned nothing. Nothing other than I would never fight the old families. Not Baz’s family.

What did I learn? I guess I learned something. I learned that I was going to stay away from the politics of the World of Mages. I learned that Daphne Grimm makes amazing stuffing. That the twins are going to be a handful. That Mordelia loves Baz more than everyone of her dolls. That Baz is a fantastic brother. That, when he wants to be, he is a brilliant friend. That he has a sweet tooth. That he’s brilliant and funny and my stomach twists a little when I see him with his siblings.

It didn’t much matter though because when we got back to Watford, a bird was waiting with a message for the Mage. He disappeared quickly leaving me alone at Mummers.

I ended up being alone until Baz came back ten days later. I never should have left. I wouldn’t be making the mistake again.

I would have to make it up to Baz, let him know that I’m choosing him, from this point on. There will be no war between the Mage and the Old Families, or at least if there is, I wouldn’t be fighting in it.

“Hey” he said, putting his bag down on the bed. He looked a me, a little unsure. As if somehow the Mage would have broken the fragile friendship we had built.

I smiled.

“I missed you.” I said. It was honest, it was the truth. “And I’m really looking forward for the summer.”

**Baz**

He may not be my boyfriend. He may not know I’m gay. He definitely doesn’t know I’m a vampire, or that when I close my eyes it’s his face and his freckles and moles that I dream about. We may still bicker constantly. But if he comes home with me, if he’s safe and happy for the summers, well, that would be enough.

FIN.

A/N: Thanks for stopping by and letting me stretch my writing out. I found myself a bit disturbed by Simon being thrown in homes over the summer, and I think Daphne and Fiona need some more love as the badass women/mothers they are. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
